Hollywood Romance
by kella love
Summary: When UES socialite Serena Van Der Woodsen catches the eyes of multi-talented hollywood heartthrob Daniel Humphrey, she is suddenly forced to withstand the attention and tabloid like never before. Join Derena as they go through crazy exes, overbearing paparazzi and angry fans.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR THE TYRA BANKS SHOW BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT

SERENA!

Blair Waldorf yelled from her room where both she and her best friend of 16 years where hosting their annual sleepover.

"WHAT BLAIR?" Serena replied.

"HURRY IT'S ABOUT TO BEGIN"

Serena Van Der Woodsen, the 17 years old daughter of Dr. William Van Der Woodsen and Lily Van Der Woodsen, a tall, beautiful, charismatic and smart socialite with long golden blond hair and her best friend Blair Waldorf also a 17 years old beautiful brunette socialite daughter of fashion designer Eleanor Waldorf and business man Harold Waldorf were the two most beautiful girls at the upper east side in Manhattan. They both attended Constance Billiard together and were both regarded as the queens of Constance. While Blair dated local heartthrob Nate Archibald, Serena on the other hand was unattainable.

"SERENA HURRY THE GIRELS ARE ALL WAITING AND ITS ABOUT TO START" Blair impatiently yelled once more.

"Alright I'm here so scoot over I want to get a closer view" She replied as she lay beside her best friend. Before looking towards the TV just in time as their favorite talk show began.

_WELCOME TO THE TYRA BANKS SHOW_

_NOW PRESENTING YOUR HOST, EVERYONE'S FAVORITE SUPER-MODEL, TYRA BANKS_

"_Good Evening Los Angeles I'm your host Tyra Banks and today we have some very special guests for you all. They are a family of four and are considered Americas' most talented family with the father being a five time Grammys' award holder for best rock and roll artist including a lifetime achievement award, rock and roll icon and lead singer of the one band that has been rocking our stereos since the 80's I'm talking about Lincoln Hawk I am proud to introduce no other than Rufus Humphrey"_

_The crowd went wild as Rufus walked to the stage, gave Tyra a hug before sitting down while waving to the crowd._

"Honestly, I'm not going to lie but for a married man in his 40's, Rufus is extremely hot" one of Blair's friends Kati commented while the other girls nodded.

"_Our next guest is no other than Allison Humphrey who is not only the better half of Rufus her but she is also known as being referred to as the female Picasso in America. Please give her a warm welcome as she makes her way to the stage"._

_Allison walked to the stage, gave Tyra a hug before sitting beside her husband after giving him a small peck which made the crowd go crazy ._

" _AWW…..I aren't they cute? Anyway introducing the next guest. She is not only one of the world's youngest fashion designers, but she has modeled for large modeling agencies since she was five and I believe she is really the next generation of fashion, I am present 14 years old Jenny Humphrey" _

All the girls at the sleepover watched in envy as Jenny Humphrey walked on the stage and took a seat besides her father.

"_And now the man you have all been waiting for, he is the youngest writer ever to win the Nebula awards three times in a row, a recording artist who just one the best male artist in the teen choice award just last month and the VMAS for the artist of the year. He is a part time model and a full time heartthrob, so please give an outstanding welcome to DAN HUMPHREY!"_

_The response given was insane as Dan walked onto the stage._

Every girl in the sleep over jumped from their beds squealing rather loudly as they saw Dan walk to the stage.

"_Thank you all for coming" Tyra said after the audience settled down_

"_Thank you for having us" Rufus replied._

_(THE INTERVIEW: TRYA BOLD ITALICS; THE HUMPHREYS NORMAL ITALICS)_

"_It's been a while since I had you all on my show and you all haven't been on any other show for a month or two right?"_

_Rufus: Yes It has been two months since any of us have had any interviews_

"_And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_Dan: Not at all Tyra, we've just been really busy this past few months, I mean I've been promoting my new album by going on tours which has been so hectic for me because I've been also publishing my new book which is coming out next week by the way, Jenny just came back from Paris with my dad where she went to finalize the designers' on her new clothing line while dad just supervised and Mum has been working non-stop at the gallery so it has been very busy._

"_Wow that must have been stressful for you all, congrats on your new book, what's it called and what is it about"_

_Dan: Well it's called Inside and on what' it's about well you'll have to read it to find out._

"_Well I guess I would then"_

_Rufus: You better do cause it's amazing, in fact we got you a copy right here but it's going to be presented to you in a really cute way._

"_Now I'm excited. So Jenny, tell me about your clothing line"_

_Jenny: It's kinda got this back to school theme but you all would see it come September at the NYC fashion week._

"_Speaking of the big apple, there is a rumor that has been circulating that you all are moving over there, is that true?"_

_Allison: I'm not going to lie but it's as true as it could get, I'm opening this new gallery at the UES and Rufus here just opened a record label there. Which is good as we would all be together and we could finally spend some time together especially for Jenny's birthday which we always miss because of work._

"_On the topic of birthdays let me just say Happy birthday Dan"_

_Dan: Oh good you remembered I was seriously planning on holding a grudge right now but thank you_

"_Of course I remembered so you are 18 now right?"_

_Dan: Yes I am _

"_So what did you get today"_

_Dan: Well my family pitched in and got me a Vespa which would be my transportation around the big apple. Also today is not just my birthday, it's also the birthday of someone very special who has been dying to meet you._

"_Really, who?"_

_Dan: well he is the cutest four years old you have ever seen, as a matter of fact he's back stage right now. Let me go get him._

_He left and returned a minute later holding the hand of the most adorable four years old ever who froze once he saw Tyra waving at him. He quickly hid behind Dan who chuckled and picked him up twirling him around making the audience laugh at their silliness._

_Dan: Tyra I would like to introduce you to my cousin Milo Humphrey, Milo this is Tyra Banks._

"_Hi Milo, how are you?"_

_Milo: I'm good, and you?_

"_I'm great. Dan here said you wanted to meet me"_

_Milo: Yes ma'am _

"_Wow he has such good manners"_

_Jenny: Which is a miracle because Dan here has no manners at all and Milo follows and idolizes him_

_Dan: That's mean Jen-Jen_

_Dan said pouting while not so discreetly tapped Milo who imitated his expression towards Jenny_

_Milo: Yeah Jen-Jen so mean._

_Making Jenny stick her tongue out childishly. Once again everyone laughed at the adorable sight on stage._

_Rufus: Tyra, Milo here has something to give you _

_Milo quickly got up and shyly walked up to Tyra with a bag of gifts._

"_Aww what is this" Tyra cooed while looking into the bag_

"_An autographed copy of Dan's book inside and his new album and a front row ticket to Jenny's fashion week show at New York_

_Milo: I weally want you to come pwease_

"_Aww you are just so cute, of course I would come, now come give me a hug"_

_Milo walked up to Tyra with his face red into the waiting arms of his celebrity crush._

"_Well that's all the time we have for today, but before we go, could I ask when you all would be heading for NYC"_

_Rufus: Well we would be leaving next week so that both Dan and Jenny could settle down before school begins_

"_Thank you all for coming"_

_Rufus: No thank you for having us. We would see you during fashion week._

_The Humphreys gave one last wave before leaving the stage._

"OMG" Iz squealed

"Yeah the Humphreys are coming to the UES" Kati squealed in return.

"Dan Humphrey is so hot, I bet he would be attending St. Jude's which would make Jenny attend Constance" Nelly added with her own squeal.

"Well ladies, we have to get some rest cause we've got a big day ahead of us, it's just a week till the Humphreys get here" Blair said finally while preparing for bed.

All the girls excluding Blair and Serena slept with one goal in their heads, to steal the heart of Daniel Humphrey.

SO THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER, DON'T HATE,, JUST REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

Monday

Everyone was excited about the arrival of Jenny and Dan Humphrey into Constance and St. Jude's respectively especially the girls. Blair and Serena sat on the Mets steps with their (Blair's) minions who were constantly checking their make-up. Blair was nervous about seeing Dan and was already making plans on how to befriend Jenny Humphrey while Serena who was unconcerned texted furiously.

"Hey Blair" Nathaniel (Nate) Archibald Blair's boyfriend for a year said softly behind to unsuspected girl causing her to squeal and turn rapidly hitting him causing his one of his best friends Chuck Bass to laugh.

"Hey hey hey I'm sorry, honest mistake" He said while trying to avoid her assaults.

"You better be or else" a calm Blair replied while threatening him flirtatiously.

While Blair and Nate flirted furiously, a limo pulled up in front of Constance which gained the attention of Serena and her friends. Jenny Humphrey stepped out of the limo looking as amazing as ever, she looked around before spotting the similar brown headed boy that was just as good as her brother.

"Nate? Nate Archibald?" She asked for confirmation.

All the girls quickly adjusted themselves when the saw Jenny approach them thinking that Dan was right behind her. Nate turned around taking a step back when he saw his surrogate sister.

"Omg, Jenny Humphrey, how are you? It's been so long. You've grown so much. Wow." He said in a rush before sweeping her of her feet and twirling her around.

"Ahmm" Blair cleared her throat acknowledging her presence

"Oh yeah, Jenny this is my girlfriend Blair Waldorf, Blair this is Jenny Humphrey.

"Hi Jenny, how are you?" Blair said facing Jenny with her hand struck forward for a handshake.

"I'm good" She replied while taking Blair's offer.

While the girls were being introduced, Kati and the others kept looking behind to see if Dan was approaching.

"Hey Jen where is Dan?" Nate asked after a while.

"Oh he's inside the limo, wait lemme go get him" Jenny said before she walked back to the limo.

As she left, Iz and the rest of the minions began adjusting themselves while Serena kept texting.

Everyone besides Serena looked up when the saw Dan approach them looking around nervously. When he was right in front of them, both Nate and himself (Dan) gave each other a very 'manly' hug before he turned to Chuck performing the same 'manly' greeting.

"Hey D, lemme introduce you the the wonderful people right here". Nate said before introducing him to everyone around causing Kati to giggle loudly as Iz threw flirty looks at him.

Dan kept looking around fearfully jolting up as Nate tapped him while looking at Jenny curiously wondering what came over Dan. Jenny just laughed.

"Don't look at me Nate, he has been this way since we arrived here" Jenny said while shrugging.

"Humphrey, what's the matter with you?" Chuck asked

"Yeah man you are looking pale" Nate added.

Dan looked around before looking Nate in the eyes. Everyone's attention on Dan became intense as he began talking.

"Ok, don't laugh but there is this girl that may be here and she scares the hell out of me" Once he said that, everyone became quiet before both Nate and Chuck began laughing loudly while clutching their stomachs causing the others to join in.

"Dude, you are scared of a chick" Chuck said still laughing.

"Ha ha very funny, but if you were me you would be scared of her too" Dan said slightly annoyed.

"Ok Dude who is this girl, why does she scare you and where the hell did you meet her" Nate finally asked.

"I was at this party with Olivia yes Chuck Olivia Burke, as I was saying, Olivia left me too meet her boyfriend so I walked up to the bar and ordered a beer then I saw her, she looked really pretty so I walked up to her, to cut the long story short, we had a beer or six then after a little make-out session, I had to go. I didn't even realize that she discreetly took my number and followed me home. I woke up the next day and there she was lying beside me on my bed dressed like a skank, she followed me everywhere, kept yelling that we were soul mates. She never stopped calling me, so I changed my phone number like eight times but she was always the first to call me once I switched on my phone which scared the crap out of me. On the night of the TCA's, I entered my limo and once I turned, there she was dressed in a short gown, according to her, I was apparently her date and her recent boyfriend. I got out of the car and ran for my life, I had to take a cab to the TCA's. The final straw was when she was waiting for me while chatting with my grandparents and some of my cousin showing them 'cute' pictures of me she somehow took while I was asleep during the last family reunion, she even found a way to ensure that we both booked the same hotel room. I finally filed a restraining order against her but once word got out that we were moving to New York, she called and said she would see me here. So I called the school and found out that she enrolled here too, worst of all, the restraining order I filed is only valid in the state of California and it would take like two weeks before I could file another" Dan told them seriously.

"Ok but who is this girl" Blair asked concerned

"Her name is Georgina Sparks and that girl is a real phycho"

Once he said that, everyone looked at him even Serena stopped texting to look at him. The sudden silence made Dan extremely uneasy.

"What?" He asked once the silence became too unbearable.

"Is it this Georgina?" Serena said for the first time while showing him a picture of the Georgina they all knew and hated.

"Yes that's the girl" Dan confirmed.

"What do you know about her?" He asked as the place became silent again.

"Dude, go to the cops" Nate said finally breaking the silence.

HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 2. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO AND ALSO FOLLOW THIS STORY. THANKS

LUV YA

KELLA


	3. IMPORTANT A

IMPORTANT A/N

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in years and I'm planning to change that. I'm currently rereading all my stories and I plan on posting some new chapters this week. I am so sorry for abandoning them. And I also want to say a big thank you to all readers and everyone who reviewed. If you have any ideas please send me a pm.


End file.
